


It's a Monster House!

by FestivalGrey



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team & Blue Rescue Team, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Rescue Team DX
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Group Sex, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rough Sex, Sex Between Pokemon, Sex with Sentient Animals, Sexual Slavery, Vaginal Sex, having sex with LOTS of pokemon, though not permanently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestivalGrey/pseuds/FestivalGrey
Summary: Written for thepichubro on FurAffinity! Starring their OC Fio in a PMD world who runs afoul of a sticky situation in a high-level dungeon. She's not getting out until the denizens feel like she's repaid them for trespassing... and she only has one thing to offer.
Relationships: Pikachu/Everyone
Kudos: 30





	It's a Monster House!

Every single part of her ached in such a sweet, sweet way. Fio the Pikachu moaned from the sensation of it all. Her ass was raw and sore, carnal throbs still radiating and making her whole body tremble. Her pussy was little better; she’d been used and knotted and filled so many times that sheer overstimulation had left her reeling. Her sex _ached,_ a testament to how many times other pokemon had taken a go at her. She could felt heavy from the sheer amount of seed she’d taken in. Her mouth, despite her best attempts, tasted exactly like pokemon cum: salty, tangy, overpowering. It was almost unreal to think that the taste would ever really be gone from her, that she would stick anything in her mouth that wasn’t cock or seed ever again.

And she wasn’t even finished.

One of the pokemon, a lithe and smooth-furred Furret, approached her sinuously. Leaning on his side and hiking his leg, he showed off his thin pink cock to her. She walked over to him tremulously, taking it into her lips and bobbing back and forth.

“That’s it,” the Furret said with a sigh, leaning back, bliss washing over his face as he got his dick sucked. “Good girl. That hits the spot.” Fio moaned in response, her body shaking and sending waves of pleasure through her as the Furret’s cock slid along her tongue, the pressure insistent yet not overbearing.

From behind, she felt a small pair of paws grasp at her as she was mounted by a quadrupedal pokemon about her size. She didn’t even bother turning to see what species it was; she’d been fucked by so many different kinds recently. As the newcomer sawed against her, his own cock rubbing against her pussy lips and her belly, making her quake with every pass, their fur intermingled and some sparks flew—not only from Fio herself. A fellow Electric-type, then… a Electrike, perhaps? The shape felt right.

Whoever the newcomer was, he found his mark, his cock rushing in to fill her raw pussy. Fio shuddered, her voice throaty as euphoria exploded from her well-used slit; she moaned around the cock in her mouth and was rewarded by it pushing in even farther.

Though she was glorying in it now, she never would have imagined this to happen when she’d set foot in this dungeon. It had seemed like the perfect plan…

\---

Fio eyed the cavern walls cautiously. This was a new mystery dungeon, one she’d never set foot in before. Some of the pokemon back in town had cautioned her against going in, saying it was “above her level.” In fact, some of them even claimed in whispered voices where they thought she couldn’t hear (or, if they were feeling cruel, in not-so-whispered voices in places they knew she _could_ ) that _any_ dungeon was beyond her level. She knew what they thought of her. She was clumsy and stumbling, walking along in her body as if unaccustomed to it, and her claims to have been a human, a creature of fairy tales, were laughed off. Fio knew the tales the towns-pokemon told about her all too well: she was a vapid, vacuous, incompetent pokemon, barely in control of her own shape, completely unfit for adventuring in dungeons. The only thing she _was_ good for was pumping out eggs and offspring.

Hmph. Well, let them talk. She’d show them all up. She’d brave this supposedly too-dangerous dungeon and seize the treasure at the end, and she’d do more than that—she’d do it _alone._

Most pokemon went in teams to dungeons like these. If Fio conquered it alone, then they’d have to recognize her—and maybe take her stories of coming from another world seriously!

Thus far, it had been hard but not impossible. Traps were avoided by going cautiously, and she went out of her way to avoid provoking any pokemon that she didn’t have advantage against, and always running from enemies in groups of two or more. This was doable. She could pull this off!

Those were her thoughts right as she stepped into a room and everything went south.

An ambient power filled the chamber, followed by a sound like distant rushing wind. Fio’s heart plummeted. She’d heard the stories— _monster house._ Already the innate power of the dungeon was summoning pokemon to battle against her. It was a downright horde—she saw Rattata and Nidoran and Flareon and Furret and Seviper and so very many others, a mass of pokemon for her to fight against.

And her heart skipped a beat as she realized something else—they were all _male._

Knowing when to cut her losses (and cursing that she hadn’t brought an Escape Orb for a way out) Fio turned tail only to see a shape lunging at her from out of the hall. It was a Raichu, and a big specimen at that—she squeaked and unleashed volts, but the electricity passed harmlessly through his frame and he quickly knocked her to the dungeon floor.

“Well, that was easy, lads!” he said, and the monster house pokemon replied with a resounding cheer. “You know, this is our _home,_ and we’re sick of adventurers trying to come in and steal things that belong to us, especially when they trigger spells that drag us away from whatever it is we were doing!”

The pokemon whooped in solidarity and Fio tried to justify herself: “I’m sorry, I know better, I’ll leave, I won’t come back, I’ll leave your treasure alone.”

Chuckling, the Raichu sat back on the dungeon floor, effortlessly picking up Fio and holding her there despite her protestations. “I know you will, wanderer. You know why?”

Squirming in a fruitless attempt to free herself, Fio glanced down and gasped. The Raichu was _erect,_ sporting a squat, fat cock that was already dribbling pre from the tip. He was positioning it so her body was above!

“Because,” he said, “we’re gonna _fuck_ those urges right outta ya!”

Then, he tugged Fio down while bucking up with his hips. His cock sunk home first shot, immediately killing any protest that Fio was forming in favor of a loud, trailing moan. She’d taken poke-cock before, including bigger specimens than this, but the suddenness of it all was boggling; she’d barely had time to prepare before getting stuffed full of Raichu dick.

Holding himself in her, the Raichu smiled and bucked his hips a few times, each action making Fio keen out high. Her tiny Pikachu paws reached down to the bigger brown-and-orange ones holding her in place, but not only did she fail to force his grip, the mere attempt made him and the other pokemon laugh.

“Come on, little chu,” he teased, “you want out so bad? But you were willing to invade _our_ territory and take _our_ stuff!” He swung his hips back, filling Fio with a sudden emptiness, only to buck in once more. The sheer _fullness_ made her vision swim with gratification as the raw ache of being used so suddenly gave way to sexual delight, and she was dimly aware that her moaning voice was filling the chamber. The assembled pokemon reacted with uproarious applause.

“That you clenching around me?” The Raichu smirked. “Thought so. Arceus, that feels good. You wanted to steal our treasure, but it looks—like—you—were—the—one—getting—your—treasure—taken—”

Every word was punctuated by a buck of his hips, and Fio, who was lapriding him whether she wanted or not, was left panting with sheer pleasure, her tongue lolling with every press. She could feel herself fluttering around the Raichu’s squat cock, could feel him pulsing in her, and he was—

He was—

Spirits above, he was _cumming_ in her, and his cum felt electric, sparks dancing, and Fio’s vision swam because even with her own type, the sensation was unlike anything she could have imagined.

Panting, her sex still trying to milk the Raichu of his seed, she collapsed against him, his arms still holding her tight. He smirked down at her as the monster house cheered.

“Well,” he said, popping out with a wince, “that was good for me—and probably a good warm-up for you.”

She glanced up at him, still blushing with pleasure from the sex. “Warm-up…?”

“Yeah,” he said. “I mean, it’s not just _my_ day you ruined.” He swept an arm behind her and Fio turned, realizing with dawning apprehension that nearly every pokemon there was sporting an erection of his own.

“Wait,” she protested, “hold on!”

“Have at her, boys!” the Raichu said, ignoring her entirely. “She’s all yours!”

With an excited bellow, the pokemon closed in, and the wildest ride of Fio’s life began.

The first to reach her was a Flareon. As Fio flipped over to her belly to try and crawl away, the larger Fire-type effortlessly caught up with her. Placing one paw on the Pikachu’s back, he angled his hips with hers and swung his cock in.

She was still lubricated and spread from her ride on the Raichu, so his member went in easily. The feeling made Fio’s voice arch high. Despite everything, it felt so _good…_

The Flareon wasted no time in rutting her energetically, every thrust making her body shake against the floor.

“Hnnng—I—w-w— _aaaaaungh_ —” Words were thoroughly beyond Fio now, and she moaned incoherently as the various pokemon gathered around her.

One of them, a Nidoran, decided that he didn’t need her pussy to enjoy himself. Dashing up to her face, he stuck his cock out at her—pre, translucent and filmy, was already trailing down the sides. “Lick,” he insisted, and she did.

The taste was unreal. There was the expected tangy saltiness of semen, of course, and that was primarily what wafted over her tongue. But the more she licked, the more an undercurrent started threading through her. It was almost _bitter,_ and it made her whole body feel like there were matchsticks just under her skin.

 _Poison,_ she realized. _He’s a Poison-type._ It would not be enough to threaten her, or even poison her proper—but as she continued lapping at the Nidoran’s dick, the feeling grew, and with it, her loins started blossoming in fire.

At the poison’s touch, any lingering hesitation started to melt away, and what pain she felt was merely the necessary counterpoint to deep, deep pleasure. She was beginning to enjoy herself.

With a grunt, the Flareon popped his knot in, spreading Fio wide and making her squeak as she was jolted out of her reverie. His paws pushed her harder into the dirt as, grunting, he filled her with seed, most of it still held inside by his knot; Fio moaned, her eyes fluttering, and the Nidoran gasped and shot his own load over her face. When some of his salty cum trickled down to her mouth, she lapped it in and was rewarded with more of the matchstick sensation.

She rested there on the ground, feeling the Flareon’s knot slowly deflate as the Fire-type’s companions ribbed him about hogging her to himself, occasionally licking at dicks that presented themselves before her. Finally, however, one pokemon decided he didn’t just want a licking—he wanted to fuck her face proper.

“Here we go, girl,” the Pachirisu said, putting his paws on either side of her head. “Here we go now.” Lining up his cock—which was small compared to the other pokemon, but big for his species—with her mouth, he prodded the tip against Fio’s lips. She opened eagerly, the thread of pleasure in her banishing all hesitation, and he surged forward with excitement. “That’s right!” he praised, bucking into her and making his cock slip against the back of her throat. She swallowed around it, massaging his member and moaning as the Flareon finally popped his knot free. “That’s right, you’re having fun, ain’tcha?”

Fio could only moan, the sound spiking high as she was suddenly mounted without warning. The pokemon barely gave her a moment’s rest after the Flareon was free. Her new paramour, a Zigzagoon, had no sense of pace or rhythm, and he humped into her at odd intervals, his tongue lolling.

Cupping Fio’s cheek with his hand, the Pachirisu turned her attention back to him. “Don’t mind him,” he said, sliding forward into her mouth with luxurious slowness until his cock was just pressing against the back of her throat. “Just focus on _us._ ”

“Mmmmm,” Fio moaned dutifully, and she swallowed more around the Pachirisu’s cock. He leaned his head back, praising her, and with a few more shallow thrusts, he spent himself inside, his cum jetting right down to fill her stomach. The sudden weight in her tummy sent her straight to orgasm; her eyes rolled and she involuntarily clenched around the Zigzagoon, who barked happily and came as well. When both of the pokemon finished, they slid out, and Fio was left quivering on the floor in the aftermath of her orgasm, still reeling from being properly spitroasted. Her cunt and mouth both ached delightfully.

But she was far from over.

A parade of voices reached her and she glanced up in time to see a mob of Rattata rushing her, their small red cocks all at the ready. Groaning, half-lifting herself from the floor with shaking arms, Fio prepared to accomodate them.

The fastest of the Rattata pounced her, his dick slipping in effortlessly and drawing a long, heavy sigh from the Pikachu. Another one took advantage of her open mouth to stick his cock in, and for a moment she was there, suspending herself on two rodent dicks as the Rattata energetically spitroasted her.

But one of the little rats didn’t seem like he wanted to wait. Chittering, his teeth clacking against themselves, he maneuvered so that the tip of his cock suddenly pressed against Fio’s asshole. The sensation made her start. She’d never done anal before—this was—

The Rattata forced himself in and all thoughts banished themselves from her mind. She was completely overstimulated, unable to do anything more than moan desperately around the triumvirate of rat cocks in her body, quivering. She felt her ass squeezing fruitlessly down on the newcomer’s cock, the sensation completely foreign, the sheer _fullness_ of it driving her wild, and though she was already exhausted, another orgasm burst like fireworks in her, making her mind spiral as the rats continued passionately pounding all three of her holes.

When the rats were finished, a long, sinuous shape slithered up. The Seviper gazed down at Fio, smiling, and she felt his body coil tight around her. There would be no escape—not that she had any intent of trying, by this point. She’d been rutted into the ground so many times that she figured she may as well ride it out and squeeze as many orgasms from this as she could.

Perhaps the serpent deduced her feelings, because he smirked down at her. “Well well,” he said, his voice low and smooth, “let’s try and enjoy ourselves, shall we?” From the corner of her eye, Fio could spy a pair of formidable hemipenes, easily the biggest of anything she had taken so far, and she squealed as he maneuvered them both so that one was probing her pussy, the other poking at her asshole.

“B-both?” she managed to squeak. Getting triple penetrated by the Rattata had been one thing, but this was… it would be…!

The Seviper’s coils rolled with a low chuckle. “Of course,” he replied. “You can take it—” And then he thrust in without warning.

Fio’s voice rose high in a wail of desperate arousal before failing her entirely; she was left, panting and quivering against the undulating strength of the serpent. “—can’t you?” he finished with a laugh before cresting his body in and out, rutting both her holes at once.

The sheer size of his cocks was immense, but the flurry of activity beforehand (and the far-from-modest amount of juices and cum in both her holes) helped ease their passage, and before long any lingering bite of pain had since subsided into a regular drumbeat of pleasure. Fio was left whimpering from the sensation, both holes squeezing down around the cocks as the Seviper coiled tighter around her.

His body held her tight, squeezing closer and closer; not so bad that she couldn’t breathe, but close enough that it was a constant reminder that she was completely in his grasp. He bucked and she felt his cocks surge into her, bumping against her cervix and skimming along the inside of her ass, and Fio turned her head up to him with a tremulous desperation in her voice. She’d never been used so thoroughly before…

“That’s right,” the Poison-type purred, “just give in, be a good girl, you know you like it…”

Heeding his advice and giving herself entirely to the sensation, Fio drifted off…

\---

Memory finished washing over her, and she shook herself back. She’d been in the dungeon for _days_ now, eagerly servicing any male that wanted it. Any hesitation had vanished; in fact, at times she even went to the pokemon asking for it. One by one the dungeon’s denizens had slowly had their fill and left, and now it was just Fio, alone in a monster house that smelled like nothing but pure sex, with a few lingering pokemon.

A Rockruff had his paws on her shoulders, panting as he humped her mouth. Fio moaned energetically, lathering his cock with her tongue. Sometimes she lost control of herself and sent small sparks though his body—the Rockruff responded with an enthusiastic yip and bucked harder. From the corner of her eye, Fio could see the other pokemon she’d slept with this morning curled against the wall, dozing: a rough and rowdy-looking Poochyena.

The Rockruff’s thrusts became fast-paced and frantic, and his voice bubbled freely from him and he thrust harder and harder into Fio’s mouth. He spent his seed in her, which she gulped down eagerly, only for a new sensation to show itself—he was knotting her mouth! Fio _mmmm_ phed and _rmmm_ ed in shock, but the dog’s knot was far too big. As he panted triumphantly, his paws still pressed on her shoulders, she resigned herself to dealing with an oral knotting for the time being.

“You know,” he said, “you’ve done pretty well, all things considered. You enjoy yourself?”

She murmured in assent as best she could, her mouth still tart with the taste of fresh seed.

“Us here in the dungeon, we had a blast ourselves—but the bosses were talking and we figure it’s about time you got back to wherever it is you call home before they send out rescue squads. So here.” He tossed her a satchel that was leaning against a rock; an Escape Orb spilled out of it. “Use that when you’re done. But damn, you were downright insatiable.”

Even with his knot still forcing her jaw wide, Fio couldn’t help but smirk. Yep, she’d serviced the dungeon pokemon and then some. The sheer variety of seed she’d taken in was really something, and the amount of orgasms they’d wrung from her hadn’t been inconsequential either.

They slipped into companionable silence, Fio toying with the Rockruff’s cock with her tongue more out of boredom than anything else, provoking small gasps from the spent canine. After his knot was finally spent enough to pop out of her mouth, Fio was still left on her hands and knees, panting as dog cum dribbled out of her mouth to drip on the floor. All the while, the Rockruff gathered his companion and the two of them left, leaving her alone.

Waiting until her body regained its energy, Fio wandered over to the orb. She weighed it in her paws—it was light, considering its size—before smashing it on the floor. The light trapped within washed over her, transporting her to a set locale a little less than a mile outside her town.

The suddenness of the leafy trees and azure sky above her was almost shocking after she’d spent several days getting gangbanged by unfamiliar pokemon in the dungeon, and she exhaled appreciatively as the wind tickled her fur. Her heart-tipped tail buoyant in the breeze, she set off back home again, resolving in her mind not to tackle strange dungeons alone ever again.

Although… in the end, it hadn’t been all _that_ bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Check out [my twitter ](https://twitter.com/FestivalGrey) for more great pokeporn action ^^


End file.
